A jealous Warlock
by NiennorNight
Summary: During one of Magnus' parties Alec is hanging back, waiting for it to be over when something unexpected happens that makes the High Warlock Jealous. (Sorry again, for the awful summary) [ Malec Oneshot ] [Disclaimer. I own none of the characters.]


Alec sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that night. The music was booming all around him, people were dancing and drinking, enjoying the party. He searched for Magnus with his eyes but couldn't see him inside the colourful sea of Downworlders. He sighed again and kept looking.

"There you are…" he muttered finally spotting him a minute later, and he moved from the wall he was leaning to, about to go to him, when a voice sounding close to his ear made him jump.

"Hello."

Alec turned, quick as a flash, immediately assuming a defensive position by reflex and saw a man with blond hair staring at him amused. "Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The stranger laughed.

Even without his weapons, Alec relaxed, realizing there could be no actual danger in their loft, in the midst of one of Magnus' parties, and especially not with the Warlock just ten meters away.

"Sorry…" he muttered. "You didn't scare me, I was just surprised."

"I see…" The man said, "What's your name?"

"Alec…" He answered distracted, wondering why was this werewolf talking to him.

"Nice to meet you Alec, I'm Firion."

Alec simply nodded looking towards the crowd again, for Magnus, but his Warlock had disappeared once more. He sighed inwardly.

"So, what is a Shadowhunter doing here alone? Are you on a mission?"

"Wha-?" he said, barely listening to him. "No, I'm not…"

"Is that so? But you don't seem to be enjoying the party very much."

Alec sighed. "I'm not here for the party…" And it was absolutely true. He loathed parties. He was here for the host of the party, and couldn't wait for it to be over so he could be finally alone with him.

"So neither official business, nor pleasure, how come you're here then?"

The boy sighed once more time, thinking back to that afternoon, to Magnus, pleading with him, making him feel guilty, asking him to come to the party or else there would be no party, and… to Magnus' way of finally convincing him to come. "That's a long story…" he only said, blushing crimson.

"I wouldn't mind listening to it Alexander…" The Werewolf said taking a step closer to him.

Alec frowned. "Don't call me that. My name is Alec." Only Magnus could call him by his full name and make it sound like music. When anyone else said it, it simply annoyed him.

"But Alexander is such a beautiful name…" The man took another step, bringing himself less than half a meter away. Alec took a step back feeling uncomfortable, and bumped into someone. Before he could turn his head to apologise, a slender pair of arms wound around his waist and he jumped again, only to relax a second later when he realized that they belonged to the one person whose body he knew almost better than his own.

He leaned back to his touch sighing contently as Magnus rested his head on his shoulder hugging him tighter. "I missed you…" The Warlock whispered into his ear making him shiver.

The Werewolf, who **_obviously_** didn't know who Magnus was, made a disgruntled noise. "Hey, Warlock! What do you think you're doing? We were talking!"

Magnus' eyes shone dangerously "Were you now?" He gave the Downworlder a chance to back down, but he didn't take it.

"Yes."

" ** _Too bad._** " Magnus growled, instinctively pulling Alec closer to him, and Firion took a step back, unnerved by the sudden hostility, his eyes a little wide.

Alec brought his hands over Magnus' to calm him down so he won't set fire to the house, but the Werewolf recovered quickly from the shock, and just **_had_** to push it. "Who do you think you are?"

Magnus laughed. "I get it now. You must be new here. The question is, who do **_you_** think I am." He let go of Alec and gently pushed him behind him, smiling to him as he turned his back to the wolf. "Give me a moment." He mouthed.

"Magnus!" Alec mouthed back, warningly and the Warlock chuckled.

When he turned back to the Werewolf though, there was nothing tender in his expression. It was commanding as he towered over him, speaking in his 'High Warlock voice'. "WHO DO I THINK I AM? I AM MAGNUS BANE, THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN."

The Werewolf was staring up at him wide eyed, frozen in place, clearly not expecting that.

"You come into **MY** HOUSE and dare to FLIRT with my GORGEOUS BOYFRIEND-!"

"Magnus!" Alec interrupted him, hugging him from behind to hold him back, his cheeks stained with crimson. "He wasn't flirting with me!"

"Oh?" The Warlock said looking at Alec, giving him a loving smile, before turning back to the Werewolf, his expression fierce again. "You come into **MY** HOUSE and dare to FLIRT with my GORGEOUS, **OBLIVIOUS** BOYFRIEND, AND YOU EXPECT TO WALK AWAY UNSCATHED?"

Alec hid his face on Magnus' back sighing, as Firion was finally understanding and seemed genuinely terrified.

 **"** **SO?"** Magnus roared to the frozen Downworlder.

Alec sighed once more and decided to take matters in his own hands before they got too out of control. He walked in front of Magnus again, mouthing to the Werewolf, 'Leave.' He needn't be told twice. He ran away as fast as he could, stumbling on the other guests panicked.

"HEY!" Magnus called after him, about to do something, but then Alec turned to face him, putting his hands on his chest, and he paused, looking at him.

"C'mon baby… Relax…" He said in a soothing tone, using all the means he could at the moment, to calm him down.

Clearly affected by the pet name, Magnus smiled slowly, relaxing a little, leaning his forehead against Alec's. "He didn't touch you, did he sayang?"

"Of course not…" Alec told him, bringing a hand up to touch his face. "Don't worry…"

Magnus looked behind him for a moment, slitting his eyes to the retreating form who probably kept running until he was out of Brooklyn, and then sighed, leaning to his touch. "If you say so…"

Alec smiled at him and leaned closer placing a soft kiss on his lover's lips. Magnus responded immediately, running a ring-laden hand through the boy's raven hair and pulling him closer. They kissed passionately, forgetting everything that was going on around them. Despite the loud music and the dancing Downworlders, in that moment, it was like only the two of them existed in the loft.

After a while, Magnus pulled a little back and whispered against his lips. "I think it'd be best if you didn't leave my side anymore… What do you say?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all…" Alec smirked and kissed Magnus again wrapping his arms around his waist.

* * *

 ** _What did you think?_  
**

* * *

 **Note: "** **Sayang" means darling/beloved in Indonesian.**


End file.
